Le Prince Sanglant
by Tagath
Summary: Lorsque les héros deviennent champions du Mal, à qui revient la tâche de sauver le monde? Pourquoi pas à une amnésique sans morale...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : je n'ai pas créé Link, Hyrule, Zelda, et la plupart des autres personnages de cette fic. Par contre, l'héroïne, ses compagnons de voyages, et les femmes-fleurs sont à moi, et rien qu'à moi, na !

**Le prince sanglant, ou la dernière femme-rose**  
  
Prologue  
  
Le froid du poison la possédait peu à peu, et sa mort approchait. La douleur était sourde, diffuse, elle se confondait avec celle qu'elle éprouvait au quotidien depuis toujours. Ses souvenirs... Avant le grand saut, avant de mourir, elle devait rassembler ses souvenirs...  
Elle s'appelait... Non, c'était un mauvais début. C'était justement la quête de son nom qui l'avait conduit jusque là... Oui, elle s'en souvenait... Un matin, elle s'était réveillée sans savoir qui elle était. C'était... quelques semaines plus tôt, peut être même quelques jours à peine ! Quelle importance, maintenant qu'elle allait mourir ? Elle ne savait même plus sa race. En fait, elle n'était même plus sûre d'être bien une femme, mais ça non plus ne comptait plus. Qu'est ce qui avait de l'importance alors ? L'homme... L'homme qui l'avait tué, qui l'avait surprise alors qu'elle allait s'endormir. Même en temps que simple spectre, elle reviendrait se venger. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom et son apparence, mais ça faisait aussi partie des détails dont elle ne se préoccupait plus. Quand elle le verrait, quand son fantôme le verrait, elle saurait. Et elle se vengerait.  
Alors Hyrule tout entier saurait que nul répit n'était possible pour ceux qui avaient osé s'attaquer à elle, la dernière femme-rose de tout le royaume d'Hyrule.  
Une nouvelle crise de douleur la surpris, elle la jeune femme perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : je n'ai pas créé Link, Hyrule, Zelda, et la plupart des autres personnages de cette fic. Par contre, l'héroïne, ses compagnons de voyages, et les femmes-fleurs sont à moi, et rien qu'à moi, na !

Chapitre 1  
  
Malon était inquiète. En allant vendre du lait au bourg d'Hyrule, elle avait trouvé une jeune fille, allongée dans la plaine. Son corps étant presque froid, elle l'avait ramenée au ranch pour qu'elle puisse mourir dans un endroit digne, mais la mort ne semblait pas pressée d'emmener cette étrange étrangère. La jeune femme décida donc d'essayer de lui faire boire un peu de lait du ranch, puisque celui-ci était censé faire des miracles pour les personnes malades ou très faibles.  
Quelles qu'aient été les blessures invisibles de l'inconnue, le lait presque magique les guérit toutes, et deux jours après le début du traitement elle fut assez forte pour que Malon se permette de lui poser des questions.  
- Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous m'avez vraiment fait peur vous savez !  
-Je vais bien je crois, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix rendue rauque par la fatigue. Où suis-je ?  
-En sécurité, au Ranch Lon-lon. Je vous ai trouvé dans la plaine il y a quelques jours et je vous ai ramené ici pour vous soigner. Au fait, je m'appelle Malon, et vous ?  
Elle soupira, se rappelant soudain les derniers évènements, son amnésie, l'empoisonnement. La jeune femme en face d'elle –Malon, ce nom lui disait quelque chose –était assez inquiète, et cela se voyait, comme si elle vivait dans la crainte perpétuelle. Cela ne changeait absolument rien à sa beauté, mais elle se demanda comment une femme de trente ans à peine pouvait accepter de vivre avec la peur au ventre à chaque instant. Brusquement, elle se souvint qu'on lui avait posé une question.  
- Il se trouve que j'aimerai bien connaître mon nom, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, d'où je viens... Je ne me souviens de rien, à part qu'un homme a tenté de me tuer avec du poison.  
Ce n'était pas exact. Elle savait aussi qu'elle était une femme-rose, chaque fibre de son corps le lui rappelait en permanence, même si elle ne savait plus ce que cela voulait dire.  
- Amnésique, n'est ce pas ? Il y en a tellement depuis quelque temps à ce qu'on dit. Tout ça à cause de ce soi-disant... à cause de notre roi. Mais d'habitude on les garde enfermés et on dit qu'ils sont morts !  
Aussitôt, la femme décela une incohérence. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée qu'Hyrule était normalement dirigé par une reine depuis quelques temps, et qu'elle n'était pas mariée, ni même fiancée. Et vu l'air révolté de Malon, elle comprit qu'en effet il devait se passer quelque chose d'anormal.  
- Je croyais qu'il y avait une femme à la tête du royaume, avança-t-elle.  
-Il y en avait une il y a tout juste cinq ans, mais il y a eut un coup d'état. Par Din, quand je pense que nous pensions que ce genre de choses était terminé avec la disparition de Ganondorf ! Et il a fallu qu'un autre tyran nous tombe dessus ! Notre pauvre Hyrule doit être maudite...  
Malon semblait sincèrement peinée, et pendant un instant elle faillit avoir pitié d'elle. Mais quelque chose venant de son passé perdu lui dit que la pitié était parfaitement indigne d'une femme-rose et qu'elle avait intérêt à ne pas s'intéresser de trop prêt à ce nouveau roi.  
- Enfin, au moins, vous avez de la chance, vous êtes encore en vie, soupira Malon. Encore que je me demande si dans notre monde, la vie est vraiment une chance. Après tout, c'est une vie sans rêves, sans espoirs, sans bonheurs... Parfois, je me dis que je devrais partir à Termina comme l'ont fait tant de personnes !  
La femme la regarda se mettre à pleurer. A cause de sa peau de rousse, les larmes de Malon la faisaient devenir rouges, détruisant momentanément sa beauté. Elle se demanda alors si elle aussi savait pleurer, puis elle s'en voulut aussitôt. Les larmes étaient bonnes pour les faibles, comme toutes les démonstrations d'émotions. Quelqu'un lui avait appris cela autrefois, quelqu'un qu'elle aimait et respectait énormément, mais impossible de savoir qui.  
- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'excusa Malon lorsqu'elle put à nouveau se maîtriser. La vie n'est pas facile ici, alors parfois, je craque. Dites-moi, que comptez-vous faire à présent ? Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester au ranch, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde !  
Elle considéra la proposition avec dégoût. Elle ? Travailler dans un vulgaire ranch ? Plutôt mourir, une telle chose serait indigne de sa condition ! Les femmes-roses étaient des sorcières, des sibylles, des, guerrière, des sages-femmes, mais certainement pas de vulgaires fermières ! Aussitôt, elle se sentit coupable de ses pensées. Malon n'était pas une vulgaire fermière après tout, puisqu'elle l'avait soigné ! Mais même en sachant cela, elle ne pouvait accepter l'idée de rester, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle avait juré de se venger de celui qui avait tenté de la tuer.  
- Je suis vraiment navrée, expliqua-t-elle finalement, mais je ne peux pas rester. On a attenté à mes jours, et ce crime mérite un châtiment.  
-Je comprends. Si j'étais à votre place, je... je ferais de même ! Mais de toute façon, vous devez vous reposer quelques jours encore, pour votre bien.  
Elle accepta et tenta de sourire pour montrer sa reconnaissance, mais sans succès. Elle se demanda alors si elle n'avait pas été conditionnée, mais cette idée lui sortit de la tête lorsque Malon lui proposa de manger une entrecôte. Elle était tout simplement morte de faim.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors rewieeeeeeeeeeeeeew ! c'est tout ce que je demande pour vous mettre la suite, c'est pas cher payé, pas vrai ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : je n'ai pas créé Link, Hyrule, Zelda, et la plupart des autres personnages de cette fic. Par contre, l'héroïne, ses compagnons de voyages, et les femmes-fleurs sont à moi, et rien qu'à moi, na !

Chapitre 2  
  
Elle resta encore quatre jours auprès de Malon. La jeune fille apprécia beaucoup sa compagnie, elle qui vivait seule depuis la mort de son père, Talon, et de leur employé, Ingo cinq ans plus tôt. Ils avaient été tués parce qu'ils avaient osé s'opposer au roi lorsqu'il avait décidé d'abattre sa jument qu'ils gardaient pour eux, simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait plus lui obéir. Il les avait lui-même décapités avant de faire subir le même sort au cheval, alors qu'autre fois il avait été près à tout pour cette magnifique jument qui avait attisé la convoitise de Ganondorf lui-même.  
Depuis, Malon était seule en permanence, sauf lorsqu'elle devait aller vendre son lait au bourg d'Hyrule. Ces moments là étaient encore pires pour elle, car connaissant ce qu'on avait fait à sa famille, les gens l'évitaient. Les hyliens et toutes les autres races craignaient plus que tout de contredire leur roi. La présence de cette jeune femme étrange lui permettait donc de se divertir un peu, et elles devirent rapidement amies, même si l'inconnue ne pouvait admettre un tel concept à cause d'un passé qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui lui imposait ses opinions.  
  
Et puis, le temps du départ arriva. Malon offrit à sa nouvelle amie des provisions, une tunique verte d'homme et un jeune cheval qui ne portait pas de nom pour une obscure raison qu'elle refusait de donner. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait sur sa nouvelle monture, la jeune femme eut un mauvais pressentiment, comme si elle ne devait jamais revoir Malon vivante. Mais un problème plus concret et immédiat l'empêcha de se pencher plus longuement sur cette idée : elle ne savait absolument pas où aller. Elle savait qu'il y avait plusieurs races à Hyrule, et que certaines pourraient peut être l'aider, mais elle ignorait lesquelles et surtout où elle vivait. Elle choisit donc une direction au hasard et lança son cheval au galop.  
Après un peu moins d'une journée à cheval, elle arriva devant une forêt, ce qui lui sembla un bon présage. Après tout, le terme de femme-rose auquel elle se raccrochait désespérément depuis quelques jours sous-entendait un rapport assez étroit avec la nature, et les forêts abritaient rarement des enfants de cœurs, ce qui était en accord avec les projets de la jeune femme.  
Même si ces bois ne renfermaient que des créatures, elle était persuadée de pouvoir les charmer, les enchanter pour qu'elles acceptent de la suivre. En fait, elle était même sûre que cela avait un rapport avec le fait d'être une femme-rose et qu'elle avait suivit une longue éducation pour arriver à cela. Une éducation douloureuse aussi... Elle décida de ne pas chercher à aller plus loin dans ses souvenirs ce soir là, et au passage de n'entrer dans le bois que le lendemain matin. Il y avait trop de chances pour que des choses soient _vraiment_ dangereuses pour y entrer de nuit et sans armes, et elle ne se souvenait pas être assez folle pour prendre un tel risque.  
  
Le lendemain matin, elle entra dans les bois avec son cheval. Elle avait tout d'abord songé à le laisser à l'orée, mais le jeune étalon avait refusé de la quitter et lui avait même jeté un regard noir lorsqu'elle avait prétendu l'attacher à un arbre mort. Il n'avait pas voulu non plus qu'elle le monte, comme si l'idée d'avoir un cavalier pouvant gêner sa fuite dans cette forêt l'inquiétait. D'ailleurs, au milieu de ses arbres sombres qui masquaient la lumière du soleil, la jeune femme se demanda si laisser tomber son exploration serait vraiment une si mauvaise idée que ça. Elle n'était pas peureuse, mais quelque chose l'inquiétait, comme une sorte de présence pas vraiment animale, mais vivante et agressive tout de même.  
Elle s'arrêta alors pour trouver ce que cela pouvait bien être. Son cheval n'était pas à l'aise non plus, elle sentait qu'il voulait quitter cet endroit au plus vite, tout comme elle. Quelque chose bougea alors à côté d'eux, une sorte de grosse fleur. Comment elle avait pu pousser autant sans lumière, c'était un mystère, tout comme le fait qu'elle bouge sans l'aide d'un animal de passage ou d'un souffle de vent.  
La plante passa alors à l'attaque découvrant des pétales ressemblants plus à des dents qu'à autres choses et qui cherchait à s'enfoncer n'importe où dans la chair de la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, stupéfaite qu'une simple fleur puisse représenter un danger pour elle et incapable du moindre mouvement. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'armes, qu'aurait-elle pu faire ?  
Son fatalisme disparut comme par enchantement quand la fleur planta ses dents dans sa jambe et commença à tirer dessus. La jeune femme parvint à se dégager, mais la fleur n'abandonna pas pour autant. Elle s'éloigna juste assez pour être en sécurité, puis regardant sa blessure des souvenirs lui revinrent. Autrefois, elle avait déjà été confrontée à une plante telle que celle-là, et elle lui avait imposé sa volonté. Parce qu'elle était une hylienne, non, mieux, une femme-rose, et que ce n'était qu'une fleur, c'était elle la plus forte. Elle se plaça donc face à son ennemie, et la regarda fixement.  
-Tu ne me fais pas peur, déclara-t-elle. Tu ne peux rien contre moi, parce que tu n'es qu'un végétal et que je suis bien plus, alors calme-toi et laisse-moi en paix !  
La fleur n'apprécia pas du tout. Elle émit une sorte de parfum enivrant, un peu comme un encens démoniaque emprisonnant les sens. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'amnésique se retrouva entourée par des dizaines de ces fleurs qui toutes n'avaient qu'un seul désir : s'emparer de sa sève de vie, son sang. Une force venue de son passé s'empara alors de la jeune femme qui sentit toute peur, toute angoisse disparaître tandis qu'une puissance l'envahissait.  
-Arrière, pauvres sottes ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse, comme venue d'outre-tombe. Seriez vous donc idiote au point de ne pas sentir l'odeur d'une femme-rose ? Je devrais vous punir pour cela ! Alors laisser moi passer avec mon compagnon, ou je rendrais vos graines stériles et vous disparaîtrez toutes !  
Les plantes peu à peu retournèrent dans leurs cachettes et disparurent toutes, laissant la jeune femme et son cheval seuls. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, ni pourquoi ces fleurs tueuses l'avaient laissé juste parce qu'elle était une femme-rose. D'un autre côté, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était exactement une femme-rose...  
-Allez, on y va ? proposa-t-elle à son étalon. Je m'occuperai de ce mystère plus tard, pour l'instant il faut que je trouve un coin tranquille pour soigner cette vilaine morsure.  
  
Ils marchèrent encore pendant quelques minutes avant de déboucher sur une grande clairière éclairée où se trouvaient une vingtaine de petites maisons de bois. Ce n'était pas vraiment un village, ça ressemblait plutôt à une sorte d'immense terrain de jeu. D'ailleurs, il y avait une grande majorité d'enfants parmis les personnes présentes un peu partout. Soudain, l'un d'eux, un petit rouquin à l'air autoritaire, remarqua sa présence.  
-Regardez ! hurla-t-il. Il y a quelqu'un qui a franchi le champ de baba-mojos ! Venez vite, il y a une fille qui vient d'arriver avec un cheval, et elle est blessée !  
En un instant elle se retrouva entourée par une trentaine d'enfants qui la prirent par la main pour la faire entrer dans leur village. Tous ils souriaient, comme si sa présence était une bonne nouvelle, comme s'ils l'attendaient depuis toujours. Puis au loin, elle aperçut un homme de son âge, une silhouette en fait, qui la fixait d'un air étonné, incrédule. Et elle le connaissait, elle en était absolument certaine.


	4. chapitre 3

Enfin une review ! mais inutile de me menacer Melie, je ne cède que rarement au chantage ! regarde les scalpels ceci-dit... je vais effectivement mettre la suite très vite, promis !()

Chapitre 3  
  
Les enfants emmenèrent la jeune femme dans une des petites maisons, et le petit rouquin la força à s'allonger sur le minuscule lit qui s'y trouvait. Il regarda sa blessure et y appliqua une sorte de mousse vert pâle.  
-Vous avez de la chance, déclara-t-il sérieusement. Vous vous en tirez avec une seule morsure, et même pas grave en plus. D'habitude, soit les gens sont mourant en arrivant, et on peut juste préparer leur tombe, soit il ne passe même pas.  
-Si tu le dis...Au fait, où suis-je exactement, et pourquoi y-a-t-il autant d'enfants ici ? Vos parents se sont tous fait tués ?  
Il lui jeta un regard surpris et méfiant, et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une gaffe. Ce village était peut être très connu à Hyrule, et la raison de la présence de temps d'enfants l'était peut être aussi.  
-Vous êtes au village kokiri, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était la plus évidente des choses. Et nous ne sommes pas des enfants d'hyliens, mais des kokiris. Qui êtes-vous donc pour ne pas savoir ça ?  
-C'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir, murmura-t-elle. Enfin, je sais maintenant que j'ai fait une erreur en venant ici. Je voulais trouver des guerriers ou des créatures capables de m'aider à me venger, mais ce n'est sûrement pas ici que je trouverai ce genre de personnes.  
Le petit kokiri éclata de rire et la regarda d'un air moqueur.  
-T'es vraiment idiote ! On a des gens très dangereux ici, ils sont venus pour préparer la résistance contre le roi ! On a même deux gorons, trois zoras, sept hyliens, quatre gérudos et surtout un sheikah ! Alors, il n'y a toujours personne pour t'aider ici ?  
Non, pour ce qu'elle en savait, il n'y avait toujours personne. Ces noms ne lui disaient rien, ou plutôt ils ne lui rappelaient qu'un souvenir très vague et encore plus lointain. Elle les avait connu et fréquenté, mais impossible de dire plus exactement ce qu'ils étaient. La jeune femme aurait aimé poser des questions au kokiri, mais l'expression moqueuse, presque méprisante de celui-ci l'exaspérait, et elle n'avait pas envie de la supporter plus longtemps.  
-Je pense que ça devrait aller, répondit-elle. De toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix, n'est ce pas... Comment t'appelles-tu au fait ?  
-Je suis Mido, et je suis le chef du village ! Si t'as un problème, c'est à moi qu'il faut demander ! En plus, je sais toujours tout ce qui se passe et je connais tout le monde !  
-Super... Bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie Mido, mais j'aimerai bien pouvoir marcher un peu, histoire de voir comment est le village.  
-Ça risque de ne pas être possible, objecta le petit garçon. Vous avez été mordue par une baba, et des fois elles ont du venin, alors vous devez rester au calme ici jusqu'à votre guérison ! D'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser vous reposer et je vais demander à un hylien de s'occuper de votre cheval !  
Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, le rouquin sortit en courant. Tout d'abord énervée d'être traitée en infirme, la jeune femme décida de profiter du calme pour réfléchir, surtout à l'homme qu'elle avait entrevu quelques instants plus tôt. Elle était persuadée qu'ils se connaissaient, et qu'il devait donc pouvoir lui dire qui elle était. D'un autre côté, pour peu que cet homme ait été un ennemi, il pourrait profiter de sa faiblesse pour se débarrasser d'elle. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda même s'il n'était pas celui qui avait tenté de l'assassiner, mais elle écarta rapidement cette hypothèse. Si ça avait été lui, elle l'aurait sentit et déjà tué. Petit à petit, portée par ses réflexions, elle s'endormit.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit, et il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans tout le village. Ce silence lui parut bien plus reposant que la sieste qu'elle venait de faire, et la jeune femme décida de se lever pour se promener un peu. Elle se redressa donc, mais sa tête tourna et elle ne put rester assise longtemps.  
-Mido t'as pourtant dis de te reposer, lui signala une vois masculine. Tu n'as toujours pas appris à faire ce qu'on te dis à ce que je vois !  
Elle se demanda tout d'abord si ce n'était pas sa conscience qui lui parlait ainsi, mais il lui sembla stupide qu'elle ait une voix d'homme. Elle scruta donc les ténèbres autour d'elle et vit la silhouette qu'elle avait reconnue lors de son arrivée.  
-Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?  
-Te tuer, répliqua sèchement l'homme. Après de longues tortures bien sûr, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour la mémoire du village. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne que tu poses la question, je t'avais prévenu de ce qui t'arriverait en cas de trahison, non ?  
-Je...je vous ai trahi ? répéta-t-elle un peu surprise.  
L'idée qu'autrefois elle ait été malhonnête avait déjà effleuré son esprit bien entendu, mais elle ne pensait pas l'avoir été vraiment, et sûrement pas à ce point.  
-Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! A cause de toi, tous les habitants de Kokoriko ont été massacrés ou emprisonnés ! Même Guenn croupit en ce moment dans les geôles d'Hyrule !  
-Guenn ?  
-Guenn, mon frère, Guenn ! explosa-t-il. Par ta faute, il sera exécuté la semaine prochaine, et je ne peux pas le sauver, parce que je suis recherché par tous les soldats du pays ! Ah ! Il doit être fier de toi, le tyran d'Hyrule ! Tu l'as vraiment bien servi ! Au fait, pourquoi tu n'es pas à la cour en ce moment ?  
Elle resta muette, horrifiée par ce qu'il l'accusait d'avoir fait. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir commit cette atrocité, c'était parfaitement impossible ! Et surtout, surtout, elle ne pouvait pas avoir servit l'homme qui avait fait tant de mal à Malon !  
-Tu ne veux pas répondre ? se moqua l'homme. Laisse-moi deviner... Il a voulu avoir plus en toi qu'une simple employée en te mettant dans son lit, mais tu as du refuser à cause de ton serment de femme-rose, c'est ça ? Tu as du tomber en disgrâce après ce coup là... Pour un peu, je te plaindrais !  
Il la fixa d'un air de défis, comme s'il attendait qu'elle réagisse. Mais la jeune femme était dégoûtée par elle-même pour tenter de se défendre. Cet homme qui l'accusait, elle l'avait bel et bien connu, elle le sentait, elle le savait, et ce qu'il disait n'était que la vérité pure et simple ! Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et que ça ne pouvait pas être un mal, puisque le monstre qu'elle semblait être disparaîtrai de la surface du monde.  
-Tu ne trouves rien à répondre ? A moins que tu n'ais appris à accepter le sort que je te réserve... Mais c'est moins drôle comme ça je trouve.  
Il sortit une dague d'une de ses bottes et la lui tendit d'un air menaçant.  
-Prends la, ordonna-t-il, et viens dehors pour te battre avec moi ! J'en rêves depuis que je te connais, depuis que tu as ensorcelé mon frère pour qu'il te fasse confiance ! Tu disais être la plus grande combattante de tous les temps grâce à ton stupide maître, et bien nous allons voir ça ! Qui de la femme-rose ou du sheikah gagnera le combat ?  
Ses yeux, son regard avaient maintenant quelque chose de dément, et elle sentit qu'effectivement il devait attendre ce combat depuis longtemps. Mais la femme-rose ne prit pas l'arme, ne sachant pas si elle serait capable de se battre. Quoi qu'elle ait pu dire par le passé, elle était à présent même incapable de dire par quel côté se prenait la dague, et elle ne parlait même pas de s'en servir. D'ailleurs, avec le poison de la baba, c'était tout simplement impossible, et rien qu'en marchant jusqu'à l'extérieur elle risquait de s'évanouir.  
Elle pensait avoir réussit à cacher sa peur, mais l'homme se calma, un peu comme s'il pouvait sentir sa terreur. Puis brusquement, ses traits se décontractèrent et il la fixa d'un air étonné, presque plein de pitié.  
-Alors toi aussi tu es victime de l'amnésie, murmura-t-il. Excuses-moi de t'avoir pris pour une simple servante du roi...

Et n'oubliez pas : ze veux des commentaires !


	5. chapitre 4

chapitre 4

-Tu comprends, si tu es amnésique, tu ne peux pas être avec ce fichu tyran, déclara le sheikah. Son sort ne marche que sur ceux qui l'ont trahi ou qui sont contre lui. On le sait parce qu'il a tenté de nous envoyer de faux amnésiques pour nous espionner, mais ça n'a pas marché.

-Pourquoi cela ?

Les vrais amnésiques ont quelque chose de particulier dans le regard, et j'ai appris à le reconnaître. D'ailleurs, je suis peut être la seule personne dans tout Hyrule à pouvoir le faire !

Il se ventait certainement, mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Cet homme la connaissait, et si elle voulait apprendre qui elle était, mieux valait s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. De plus, il avait l'air de ne pas beaucoup l'aimer, et elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement en forme pour répondre à un nouveau défi.

Et comment les gens deviennent-ils amnésiques ?

J'aimerais bien le savoir… Link est le seul à le savoir, et ça m'étonnerai qu'il décide de révéler ce secret aux rebelles que nous sommes.

Link… ce nom lui était étrangement familier. Qui pouvait-il être ? Après une courte réflexion, elle réussit à trouver la légende derrière ce nom assez banal. Link était le héros du temps, l'homme qui avait réussit à vaincre Ganondorf quelques années plus tôt, et qui s'était ensuite plus ou moins fiancé à la princesse Zelda. En tout cas, c'est ce que tout le monde disait, et on l'appelait depuis le Prince d'Hyrule. Mais il y avait autre chose que cette histoire que tout le monde connaissait sur lui, la jeune femme le sentait. Comme si Link et elle avait été très proches autrefois, proches comme elle ne l'avait jamais plus été de qui que se soit par la suite, et comme elle ne le serait probablement jamais plus.

Mais toi, tu vas peut être pouvoir nous aider à découvrir ça, déclara l'homme, interrompant ainsi ses pensées. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un amnésique que j'ai déjà rencontré du temps où il avait encore sa mémoire ! Peut être que si je t'aides à retrouver qui tu es, tu te souviendras comment tu es devenue amnésique ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce serait important…

Je crois que si justement…Dites, pour commencer, si vous me disiez mon nom et le votre ? Je pense que ça m'aiderai beaucoup.

Il la regarda, visiblement surpris.

Tu veux dire que… tu ne te rappelles même pas ton nom ? Mais les autres ne l'avaient pas oublié… De toute façon, je ne peux pas t'aider, tu as toujours refusé de nous le donner. Tu aimes trop les secrets, c'est ça ton gros défaut. J'aurai peut être pu te faire confiance sans ça, délara-t-il, mais son visage démentait clairement ce qu'il disait.

Si vous le dites…enfin, puisque je ne peux pas connaître mon nom, je dois quand même pouvoir connaître le votre, non ?

Oui, ça doit être faisable ça. Je m'appelle Yorwan, et je suis, ou plutôt j'étais le chef du village Kokoriko, jusqu'à ton arrivée. Parce que maintenant, à cause de toi je ne suis plus qu'un simple fugitif !

Je croyais que ce n'était pas ma faute puisque je n'étais pas à la solde de l'ennemi…

Yorwan la regarda d'un air moqueur et méprisant encore plus désagréable que celui de Mido, ce qui n'était vraiment pas peu dire songea la jeune femme. Il la détestait, c'était clair, et bien elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup non plus, ça faisait au moins une chose qu'ils avaient en commun.

Le village a été attaqué après ta visite, grogna-t-il. Et quelle coïncidence, tu venais juste de partir ! Alors au mieux, c'est à toi qu'on en voulait et tu as juste eu de la chance, et au pire…

Au pire, je le savais et je me suis enfuie sans rien dire, c'est bien ça ? J'aimerai sûrement savoir la vérité autant que vous…

Mais elle la savait la vérité, elle en était sûre. La jeune femme ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours, mais elle savait déjà comment elle réagissait en général. Sa survie lui paraissait plus importante que celle d'un village de bouseux sans importance, et elle l'était d'ailleurs. Elle avait découvert l'attaque toute proche et avait levé l'ancre sans dire un mot de peur qu'on ne la force à rester protéger des vies sans importances. Les sheikahs étaient bien le genre d'idiots à vouloir à tout prix protéger les plus faibles qu'eux.

Si tu le dis, grommela Yorwan. De toute façon, maintenant que tu ne peux plus être avec Link, tu es forcément avec nous. Donc tu vas m'aider, ou plutôt nous aider les autres résistants et moi à libérer tous les survivants du village kokoriko !

Elle aurait du protester, refuser, le traiter d'idiot parce qu'il osait croire qu'elle allait les aider à sauver une bande de bouseux tellement idiots qu'ils avaient été faits prisonniers, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Son ancien elle aurait peut être refusé, mais elle ne voulait plus être comme ça, elle ne voulait plus être monstrueuse. Elle hocha donc la tête avant de réaliser brusquement que le jeune homme avait dit quelque chose d'étrange qui n'avait pas sa place dans cette conversation pour ce qu'elle en savait.

Qu'est ce que Link vient foutre dans cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle. Et pourquoi je ne peux plus être dans son camp.

Il lui jeta un regard sincèrement surpris sans la moindre trace de mépris pour une fois.

Mais parce que c'est lui le tyran qui martyrise Hyrule ! Tu ne t'en souvenais plus non plus ?


	6. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Elle passa le reste de la semaine enfermée dans la maisonnette, mais elle n'était que rarement seule. Tout le monde voulait voir celle qui avait réussit à passer seule la barrière formée par les baba-mojos. Les kokiris surtout lui posaient des centaines de questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait que rarement répondre à cause de sa mémoire défaillante. La plus curieuse de tous était une fillette blonde qui s'intéressait énormément au monde extérieur.

"Quand même, c'est bête que tu te souviennes plus de rien," déclara un jour la petite fille." Je suis sûre que t'as vécu des tonnes et des tonnes d'aventures super géniales !"

"Sur ce point, je suis assez d'accord avec toi petite. Mais c'est comme ça et on y peut rien."

"Moi je suis sûre que Saria elle aurait pu faire quelque chose pour toi si elle n'avait pas été enfermée dans le temple de la forêt ! Elle est une sage après tout, hein Mido ?"

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard noir qui signifiait clairement qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire, mais la fillette ne sembla pas le remarquer.

"Les sages sont des gens très puissants avec pleins de pouvoirs," expliqua-t-elle à la jeune femme. "Mais ils ont été enfermés dans leurs temples à chacun par le roi ! C'est vraiment un méchant lui… Mido dit qu'il la connu et qu'il a toujours été très très vilain, pas vrai ?"

"Boucles-la un peu Lésa, cette fille n'a pas besoin d'en savoir trop," grogna Mido." Elle LUI ressemble beaucoup, et ça fait d'elle un danger potentiel."

La petite blonde jeta un regard un peu inquiet à la jeune femme, mais elle se remit rapidement à sourire comme si elle n'accordait pas la moindre importance aux déclaration du rouquin. D'ailleurs, personne ne semblait le prendre bien au sérieux, à part lui bien sûr.

Ce soit là, alors qu'elle essayait de s'endormir, la jeune femme reçu une visite.

"Vous dormez ?" demanda une voix étouffée. "J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous montrez, vous devez venir !"

"Lésa ? Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? J'allais m'endormir !"

"Si vous ne dormiez pas, je vous ai pas réveillé, donc c'est pas grave, non ? Levez-vous vite, il faut que vous veniez avec moi !"

Elle se redressa et regarda la petite blonde droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci souriait largement, comme toujours. Son optimisme débordant était vraiment épuisant à déprimant à force…

"Qu'est ce que tu veux me montrer de si important ? Je suis fatiguée moi…"

"Il faut que tu viennes avec moi au temple de la forêt pour aider Saria ! En échange, elle va sûrement pouvoir te redonner ta mémoire, et tu me raconteras toutes tes aventures !"

Elle la regarda, un peu surprise. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi cette Saria qui semblait vivre cloîtrée dans ce temple stupide pourrait bien l'aider. D'un autre côté, si elle faisait ça cette gamine la laisserait peut être dormir un peu…

"Tu me fatigues, mais bon… je vais tenter le coup, histoire de voir. Attend une seconde que je me lève, et on y va."

Ça, c'était plus difficile. Après une semaine passée sans bouger, sortir de son lit fut tout une aventure pour la jeune femme. Elle manqua même de tomber mais se rattrapa à temps. Ce n'était pas un très bon présage pour le reste de la nuit…

Lésa la conduisit jusqu'à la forêt en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. La petite blondinette semblait trouver cette escapade nocturne follement amusante tandis que la jeune femme la trouvait juste follement stupide et inutile. Elles allaient pénétrer dans les bois lorsqu'un groupe d'hommes et de femmes leur barra le chemin. L'un d'entre eux n'était autre que Yorwan qui ne semblait pas particulièrement étonné de les voir là.

"J'en étais sûr," se moqua-t-il." Tu veux aller voir le sage de la forêt, n'est ce pas ? Autant te prévenir, les sages n'aiment pas plus que ça les femmes-fleurs."

"Saria l'aidera forcément si elle lui demande," intervint Lésa. "Elle est très, très gentille, et elle déteste énormément le roi ! Mido dis qu'il a tué son meilleur ami !"

"S'il n'avait tué que lui !" grogna le sheikah. "Ecoute petite, tu ne devrais pas traîner la nuit avec elle, c'est dangereux. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'elle pourrait te faire."

"Accompagnez-nous alors," proposa la fillette en souriant largement. "Flamme pourra pas me faire du mal si vous êtes là, non ?"

"Flamme ?" releva la jeune femme.

"Tes cheveux sont comme du feu, et ton esprit aussi. Donc comme tu te souviens pas de ton nom, maintenant tu t'appelleras Flamme. Ça te plait ?"

Oui… oui, ça lui plaisait. Comme si ce sobriquet trouvé par cette enfant sans cervelle avait été un reflet de son véritable nom, de sa véritable identité. Mais non, c'était impossible. Cette idiote qui ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours ne pouvait pas avoir vraiment découvert une telle chose. C'était juste son désir de découvrir qui elle était qui lui donnait cette impression de voir partout des signes de son ancien moi.

"Comme tu veux," répondit Flamme d'un ton détaché. "Je n'en ai rien à faire."

"Super ! Bon, on y va ? Le temple n'est pas tout, tout à côté, alors il faut se dépêcher. Si on n'est pas rentré à l'aube, Mido le saura et il va encore râler !"

La fillette les guida à travers les bois perdus, évitant les ronces et autres buissons ainsi que les babas-mojo, comme si elle arrivait à voir dans le noir aussi clairement qu'en plein jour. Un espèce de gros bonhomme court sur pattes qui semblait en pierre lui demanda d'ailleurs si elle était souvent venue au temple, mais Lésa affirma qu'elle n'y était allée qu'une seule fois, un peu après l'apparition des nombreuses babas qui coupaient le village du reste d'Hyrule.

"Comment tu te repères alors ?"

"Je sens les plantes autours de moi. Saria m'a dit un jour que si elle ne l'était pas déjà, je serais sûrement devenue sage de la forêt un jour. Mais je crois qu'elle a dit ça rien que pour me faire plaisir."

"Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr," objecta Yorwan. "Les sages ne disent rien qui ne soit vrai, puisque le mensonge appartient à un niveau de la vie auquel ils n'appartiennent plus. Les dons que tu as sont donc probablement réels."

"Super ! Ça c'est vraiment une très, très, très bonne nouvelle ! Je suis vraiment contente ! Dis Flamme, comme je suis presque un sage, quand tu partiras du village, je pourrais venir avec toi ?"

"Les kokiris ne doivent pas quitter la forêt," grogna l'intéressée. "S'ils partent, ils meurent, et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que ça t'arrive."

La raison de cette répugnance à l'idée de la mort de Lésa lui semblait des plus évidentes : si la fillette blonde lui mourait entre les mains, elle aurait encore plus d'ennuis, or ceux qu'elle avait déjà lui semblaient plus que suffisants. Mais la petite fille ne du pas le comprendre comme ça, car elle se jeta sur la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras.

"Moi aussi je t'aime Flamme," s'exclama-t-elle totalement euphorique. "Et j'veux pas que tu meures non plus, jamais !"

"Lésa, qu'est ce que tu fais à hurler devant le temple à une heure pareille ?" demanda brusquement une voix enfantine. "Et c'est qui tout ces gens avec toi ? Les non-kokiris ne doivent jamais venir ici, tu le sais pourtant, non ?"

Une petite fille au cheveux verts venait d'apparaître au milieu du groupe. Elle était très jolie et souriait largement, mais ses yeux dénonçaient une tristesse immense et éternelle, causée pas la trahison d'un être cher. Oui, songea Flamme, seuls ceux qu'on aimait pouvaient être à l'origine d'une telle douleur. Mais malgré cela, la petite fille semblait forte et puissante, bien plus qu'aucun d'entre eux… et terriblement faible aussi. Non, comment pouvait-on être faible et fort à la fois ? C'était impossible. A moins que…

Lésa s'approcha de l'autre enfant, et la jeune femme comprit d'où venait cette impression de faiblesse lorsque la main de la petite blondinette traversa l'épaule de son amie. L'autre kokirie n'avait pas de corps, elle n'était qu'un esprit. Un esprit puissant, certes, mais un simple esprit malgré tout, incapable de la moindre sensation physique, du moindre plaisir, de la moindre douleur.

"Flamme, je te présente Saria, le sage de la forêt," annonça Lésa." Saria, je te présente Flamme. C'est une femme-fleur tu sais !"

"Ça se voit," murmura la fillette. "Cette beauté, cette perfection, cette arrogance, cette insensibilité… Il n'y a que chez ces salopes de femmes-fleurs qu'on peut les trouver."


	7. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

"Qu'est ce que tu entends exactement par 'salopes' ?" s'enquit Flamme aussi poliment que possible. "Vous avez déjà rencontré certaines des nôtres ?"

"Pas personnellement. Mais tout le monde connaît votre réputation. Les femmes-fleurs sont des séductrices, assoiffées de pouvoirs, sans scrupules, menteuses, voleuses, manipulatrices et fourbes. Il aurait fallu toutes vous tuer !"

Elle ne disait pas toute la vérité, c'était évident. Le plupart des femmes étaient telles qu'elle avait décrit les femmes-fleurs, et on ne les insultait pas en face pour autant ! Peut être un de ses amis avait-il eu des ennuis à cause de leur secte ? Ou bien était-ce tout simplement parce que d'autres avaient comme elle était officiellement aux côtés de Link ?

"Pourquoi tu es aussi méchante Saria ?" demanda Lésa. "Flamme n'est pas une méchante, elle est de notre côté ! Même que le méchant roi lui a volé sa mémoire. Tu crois que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour elle ? Dis oui, allez, dis-le, s'il te plait !"

"Non. D'abord, parce que je n'ai plus tout mes pouvoirs, et ensuite parce que je n'aiderai quand même pas une femme-fleur. En plus, ses cheveux non pas une couleur normale, c'est vraiment louche…"

La jeune femme se retint de faire remarque à la petite fille que le vert n'était pas non plus considéré comme une couleur normale pour des cheveux. Saria semblait déjà largement assez énervée, et puis, ses cheveux de feu étaient vraiment étrange après tout.

"Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?" demanda froidement la fillette.

"Pourquoi pas ?" répliqua Flamme. "Dis-moi, c'est un impression ou tu as dit que tu n'avais plus tous tes pouvoirs ?"

"En effet, mais ça ne te regarde pas. C'est… une affaire personnelle…"

"Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs ?" s'horrifia Lésa. "Mais c'est… c'est horrible ! On va tous mourir, on va tous mourir, on va tous…"

Flamme l'attrapa et mit sa main contre la bouche de la petite fillette pour lui imposer le silence. Elle n'avait pas besoin en plus d'une morveuse en train de paniquer.

"Saria, tu es le sage de la forêt, n'est ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle. "Qu'est ce qui peut se passer maintenant que tu n'as plus tous tes pouvoirs ?"

"Comme si ça t'intéressait !"

"Il se trouve que ça m'intéresse justement ! Les kokiris m'ont plus ou moins aidé, ils sont sous ta responsabilité puisque tu es la sage de l'endroit où ils vivent, donc en toute logique si je t'aide à retrouver toute ta puissance, j'efface ma dette."

La petite fille la regarda droit dans les yeux, manifestement surprise. Les femmes-fleurs étaient-elles donc si cruelles et insensible pour que même une enfant les haïssent à ce point et ne comprenne pas que l'une d'entres elles voulait l'aider ? Un instant, un court instant, Flamme détesta ce qu'elle avait été autrefois, mais rapidement elle se reprit. Elle était toujours ainsi après tout, son amnésie ne durerait pas indéfiniment, et un jour elle serait à nouveau elle-même.

"Si la forêt n'est pas protégée par un sage ou par le Vénérable Arbre Mojo, les créatures maléfiques et les monstres l'envahissent, mettant en danger la vie des kokiris. L'Arbre Mojo a été tué par le tyran hylien lorsqu'il a volé le pouvoir, alors jusqu'il y a peu de temps, j'étais la dernière protection des kokiris. Mais… j'ai fait mon temps comme sage hélas."

"C'est possible ça ?" s'étonna Yorwan. "Je croyais que les sages gardaient leur titre jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau sage ne prenne leur place ! Enfin, vous êtes immortels, non ?"

"En effet, vous avez raison sur ce dernier point. Mais moi, je suis une kokiri, alors de toutes façons je ne serait jamais morte autrement que par choix ou tuée par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Nous sommes des enfants éternels !"

Pour une enfant éternelle, Flamme la trouvait bien sérieuse et désespérée. Les autres kokiris qu'elle avait vu étaient loin d'être comme ça pourtant… être sage devait être une responsabilité écrasante, surtout pour une fillette qui ne voulait probablement rien d'autre que rire et s'amuser avec ses amis.

"Et pour le titre de sage, le sheikah a aussi raison ?" demanda la jeune femme tout en pressentant déjà que la réponse serait négative.

"Non. Les sages gardent leur fonction quelques années, puis ils se fondent dans leur médaillon. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui leurs donne leur puissance, c'est l'essence des sages, des esprit ni morts ni vivants qui ont acceptés de sacrifier leur repos éternel pour le salut d'Hyrule. Mais pour l'instant, je refuse de partir. Un nouveau sage risque d'être choisi, et je ne veux pas qu'il subisse ce que j'ai du vivre !"

"Esprit ni mort ni vivant ?" répéta Yorwan. "C'est ça que vous prétendez être ? C'est totalement impossible, la mort et la vie sont absolues."

"Et toi, tu es absolument matérialiste," se moqua Saria. "Ai-je l'air vivante ? Alors boucles-la et laisse parler ceux qui ont quelque chose d'intelligent à dire pour changer !"

Elle se tourna à nouveaux vers Flamme et la regarda droit dans les yeux encore une fois. La jeune femme sentit à nouveau ce désespoir, cette infinie douleur qui hantait le regard de la petite fille. Comment rester insensible à cela ? Même elle ne pouvait pas… Elle s'agenouilla et sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait serra Saria dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne protesta pas, se mettant même à pleurer.

"Les kokiris ne sont pas fait pour une telle charge," sanglota-t-elle. "Mais il n'y aurait qu'un moyen de changer les choses, c'est qu'un possesseur d'une Triforce enfin réunie souhaite qu'on cesse de voler leur existence à des gens pour qu'ils deviennent sages, et c'est impossible !"

Elle s'écarta un peu de Flamme et essuya d'un revers de main ses larmes.

"Link aurait pu le faire," déclara-t-elle, "mais maintenant, son vœux ne serait que pour son plaisir personnel."

"Et si moi j'essayais ?" proposa la femme-fleur. "Ce qu'un simple hylien est capable de faire, je pourrais bien le faire aussi, non ?"

"Peut être…" murmura Saria dans un souffle avant de la regarder attentivement. "En fait, je suis sûre que tu peux le faire, aussi vrai que les gorons ont le cuir épais," affirma-t-elle sans faire attention aux grognements qui se firent entendre. "Mais ça sera dur, plus dur que tout ce que tu as fait de toute ta vie, et tu souffriras beaucoup. Et quand tu te seras lancée vraiment dans la quête de la Triforce, tu devras aller jusqu'au bout ou mourir. Tu es certaine de vouloir prendre un tel risque, au mépris de toutes les lois de ta secte ?"

"Je ne me souviens plus des lois de ma secte," déclara Flamme, "et de toute façon je ne laisse personne décider de ma vie. Je ferais ça, pour plus personne n'ait à supporter cette charge."

Pour que plus personne ne voit ce regard désespéré, cette envie d'en finir dans les yeux d'un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, ajouta-t-elle en silence. Pour que cette douleur et cette rancœur disparaissent enfin.

"Tu as fait ton choix, alors permet-moi de te donner mon aide dans la mesure des faibles capacités qui me restent. Je t'offre ma bénédiction, à toi, et à tous ceux qui te suivront durant ton périple. Et maintenant, partez tous ! Le jour va se lever, et si Mido apprend que vous êtes venu ici, il va encore hurler !"

Elle éclata d'un petit rire sans joie et ils la quittèrent le cœur lourd, espérant la revoir. Mais tout comme pour Malon, Flamme eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne reverrait jamais Saria dans ce monde…

"Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?" l'interrogea Yorwan. "Tu vas quitter la forêt à la recherche de ton passé, non ? Pauvre gamine, elle t'a fais confiance pour rien !"

"Non Yorwan. Je vais bien partir à la recherche de ce que je suis, pour t'aider à trouver le remède à l'amnésie de ce traître de Link, mais je ne vais pas la laisser tomber. Je vais chercher la Triforce en même temps, et je ferais ce que Saria a dit."

Il la regarda, un peu étonné de son petit discours, mais assez impressionné.

"Bravo, femme-fleur," déclara-t-il. "Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'une membre de ta secte prendrait de tels risques pour d'autres personnes !"

"Etonnant, n'est ce pas ? Bien, et maintenant, je peux te poser une question ?"

"Oui, laquelle ?"

"Qu'est ce que c'est au juste la Triforce ?"


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Flamme partit du village dès le lendemain. Yorwan, qui persistait à ne pas avoir confiance en elle, décida de l'accompagner, ainsi que Lésa, malgré ses protestations. La petite fille affirmait qu'elle voulait les aider à réaliser le rêve de Saria, parce qu'elle était son amie, et que cela lui permettrait enfin de découvrir le monde extérieur. La femme-fleur et le sheikah tentèrent de protester, mais en vain. Tuer un goron à coup de petite cuillère rouillée aurait été plus simple que de raisonner la fillette.  
Ils prirent la direction du désert gérudo. Le sheikah aurait préféré aller enquêter sur le passé de Flamme au village kokoriko, mais celle-ci demeura intraitable. Le désert, la chaleur, le soleil, éveillaient en elle une nostalgie que le village restauré éteignait, ce qui régla la question, au moins momentanément.

Dès le lendemain de leur sortie de la forêt, les problèmes commencèrent. Yorwan s'était proclamé chef cuisinier pour la petite troupe, ce que les estomacs de Flamme et Lésa n'approuvaient pas le moins du monde. Les deux filles supportèrent ce calvaires une journée et demi avant que la jeune femme ne finisse par craquer.  
- Tu ne nous feras pas avaler ça, déclara-t-elle fermement en voyant une sorte de bouille noirâtre. Je veux retrouver mon ancienne vie, pas mourir !  
-C'est du gruau, c'est excellent pour la santé, objecta le sheikah.  
-Pas quand c'est toi qui le cuisine ! Même moi je suis sûre de faire mieux que ton poison visqueux !  
-Ben voyons, madame fait tout mieux que tout le monde, pas vrai ? se moqua Yorwan. Et bien vas-y, ne te prives pas, fais la cuisine ! puisque tu es si douée, ça ne sera pas trop difficile pour toi…  
Elle le foudroya du regard puis le poussa de devant le feu et jeta un coup d'œil au gruau. C'était rattrapable, mais malgré tout ça ne serait jamais bon. De toute façon, aucun plat au monde avec de la bouillie d'avoine ne serait jamais bon pour la jeune femme. Elle attrapa tout de même le sac où Yorwan rangeait les maigres ingrédients offerts par les kokiris. Elle attrapa une ou deux épices au hasard, mélangea, mit un autre ingrédient et mélangea encore.  
Au final, après une demi-heure de lutte acharnée avec le gruau, elle parvint à en tirer quelque chose de relativement mangeable dont elle repli leur écuelle. Le sheikah y goûta, légèrement sceptique et bien décidé à ne lui faire aucun cadeau, et…  
- C'est délicieux ! s'exclama-t-il. Flamme, comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ? Même les meilleurs cuisinier d'Hyrule n'arrivent pas à faire aussi bien que ça !  
-C'est juste une impression, se moqua la jeune femme. N'importe quoi te semblerait délicieux après deux jours à manger ton infâme tambouille !  
-Non, c'est vraiment excellent ! De la part d'une espèce de féministe enragée dans ton genre, c'est vraiment très surprenant. Enfin, puisque tu nous as révélé tes talents cachés…  
Il n'allait pas dire ça. S'il osait dire ce à quoi Flamme pensait, elle l'étranglerait.  
- …je te nomme volontaire pour la corvée cuisine jusqu'à la fin du voyage !  
Il avait osé.  
- Je ne suis pas ton esclave ! protesta la jeune femme. Je me suis occupée du repas ce soir, mais je ne continuerai certainement pas, surtout si c'est toi qui le veut, albinos minable.  
Yorwan encaissa difficilement le coup, ce qui fit sourire Flamme. Elle venait de trouver une insulte qu'elle comptait bien lui ressortit régulièrement. Le jeune homme se préparait à répartir, mais Lésa le coupa dans son élan en se jetant sur la femme-fleur pour la serrer dans ses bras.  
- S'il te plait, occupes-toi du manger Flamme, supplia la fillette. Sinon, je crois bien que je vais mourir tellement ce qu'il fait est mauvais ! Et tu m'as bien dis que tu voulais pas que je meures, pas vrai ?  
La jeune femme soupira. Décidément, elle en avait fait des bêtises la nuit où ils avaient été au temple. Dire à Lésa qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir mourir et promettre à Saria de tout faire pour qu'il n'y ait jamais plus de sages… avec le recul, elle se disait qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'envoyer balader la petite blondinette, et son instinct de femme-fleur lui disait qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à le faire cette fois. Flamme soupira à nouveau, puis pris sa décision.  
- Ok, je vais le faire… mais que ce soit clair Yorwan, si jamais tu commences à te mettre en tête que je suis à tes ordres, tu reprends tes casseroles et ton couteau de cuisine !  
Le sourire légèrement sadique qu'elle afficha alors fit comprendre au sheikah qu'elle avait une idée bien précise de l'endroit où il récupèrerait le couteau en question.

La semaine suivante se passa sans incidents notoires, à part une petite vingtaine de disputes entre Yorwan et Flamme dont deux qui furent suffisamment importantes pour que Lésa prenne la peine d'intervenir avant qu'elles ne dégénèrent trop.  
- Vous vous rappelez que vous êtes des adultes et que vous devez me montrez le bon exemple ? leur demanda-t-elle un peu moqueuse après la seconde grosse altercation.  
Ils étaient arrivés devant l'entrée du désert gérudo. Déjà, l'air se faisait plus chaud et la terre plus sèche et plus jaune.  
- C'est elle qui a commencé, objecta Yorwan. Elle m'a encore traité d'albinos cette espèce de… de… fille !  
-Tu baisses dans les insultes, le décoloré, se moqua la jeune femme. Quand on a déteint tes cheveux en blanc, ça n'a pas atteint ton cerveau ?  
-Tu n'as donc rien de mieux à faire que d'embêter le monde ? se moqua une voix de femme chevrotante derrière le petit groupe. Je pensais t'avoir éduqué un peu mieux que ça quand même, stupide gamine !  
Flamme se retourna aussitôt pour voir celle qui prétendait la connaître. Elle était vieille, impossible de le nier, mais tellement belle encore ! Ses cheveux étaient blancs avec quelques brins roux, ses grands yeux étaient jaunes comme ceux d'un loup, sa peau blanche presque transparente… Malgré ces quelques détails étrange, c'était une idée de perfection qui émanait d'elle.  
- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Amnésique en plus, hein ? Je t'avais dit que ce Link ne t'attirerai que des ennuis ! Mais il a fallut que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête, que tu te mêles des affaires des hyliens… Et maintenant, tu as oublié jusqu'à mon nom, le nom de ta marraine de serment ! quand je pense que je t'ai initié à nos tradition et nos secrets pour ça !  
-Je…  
-Pas d'excuses ! Où vas-tu donc, ma fille ? Chez les gérudos ? Elles ne t'apporteront que de nouvelles interrogations ! D'un autre côté, qui cherche les réponses doit déjà trouver les questions, pas vrai ? Bon courage dans ta quête… Lorsque tu te seras suffisamment retrouvé pour te souvenir vraiment de moi, appelles-moi et je viendrais, si tu en as vraiment besoin.  
Puis elle disparut d'un seul coup, ne laissant pas plus de traces qu'un spectre, au grand désespoir de Flamme. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'avait a priori connu bien longtemps avant son amnésie, et cette personne refusait de l'aider…  
-F… Flamme ? bégaya Yorwan. On a un gros, gros problème là je crois...  
La jeune femme regarda le sheikah d'un air exaspéré. Celui-ici pointait du doigt quelque chose. Une troupe de gérudos, toutes armes dehors, se tenait face à eux, et elles ne semblait pas décidées à les inviter à prendre le thé.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Flamme les regarda, un peu inquiète. La vieille avait dit que les gérudos lui apporteraient des questions, mais pour l'instant ces femmes rousses semblaient plutôt décidées à leur apporter la mort à tous… Pourquoi ? Ils n'avaient rien fait pourtant ! A moins que… la jeune femme se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose aux gérudos autrefois. Peut être avait-elle séduit un homme ? Ou même plusieurs ? Elle pouvait s'attendre à tout de sa part.  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites sur notre territoire ? demanda l'une des femmes. Vous venez nous offrir ce mâle ? C'est un beau spécimen…  
-Prenez-le, et dans deux jours vous payez pour vous en débarrasser, se moqua Flamme. Il n'est pas trop laid, mais son caractère est horrible.  
-Dans ce cas, que faites-vous ici ? Les non-gérudos n'ont pas le droit de souiller nos terres !  
-Je suis amnésique, et l'idée de désert me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Je pensais venir ici pour tenter de découvrir qui je suis et ce qui m'est arrivé…  
-Ton mâle et ton enfant ne peuvent pas te dire ces choses ?  
La jeune femme regarda Yorwan puis éclata de rire. Son mâle ? Lui ? Plutôt mourir ! Les sentiments du sheikah devaient être plus ou moins identiques, car il éclata de rire à son tour.  
- L'albinos n'est qu'un compagnon de voyage, et la petite est une kokiri. Je suis… je suis une femme-fleur, et je ne crois pas que ce genre de… choses, puissent aller avec ma condition.  
Les gérudos baissèrent aussitôt leurs armes et regardèrent la jeune femme d'un air surpris. Celle qui semblait être la chef s'approcha d'elle et la regarda attentivement.  
- C'est vrai qu'avec cette couleur de cheveux, j'aurai du m'en douter… et vos yeux aussi sont révélateurs. Il n'y a que les femmes-roses et les loups-garous pour avoir des yeux jaunes comme ça… Bien, dans ces conditions, vous pouvez vous considérer comme nos invités. Suivez-moi, je vais vous menez à la forteresse.  
La jeune femme acquiesça puis suivit la gérudo sans un mot. Décidément, le terme de femme-fleur était à l'origine de réactions très différentes à chaque fois… Une fois on l'insultait, la suivante on la traitait avec respect. Non, vraiment, il y avait quelque chose de bien étrange derrière ce titre… Et la vieille, sa 'marraine de serment' comme elle s'était surnommée, était certainement l'une des choses les plus étranges.

Immense. Ce fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Flamme lorsqu'elle vit la forteresse des voleuses du désert. Elle ne parvenait pas à définir où commençait la falaise et où finissait les bâtiments tant la symbiose entre artificiel et naturel semblait parfaite. A vrai dire, seules les patrouilles perturbaient un peu cet équilibre de minéral. En les observant plus attentivement, la jeune femme remarqua un détail étrange : dans ces patrouilles, il n'y avait que des femmes. Parmis les personnes qui venaient assister à leur arrivée, il n'y avait que des femmes. Les enfants qui jouaient n'étaient que des filles.  
- J'ai l'impression que ma question est idiote, dit-elle en s'approchant de la chef du groupe, mais… où sont vos maris ? Les hommes de la tribu gérudo vivent dans un quartier à part ?  
-Mais il n'y a pas d'hommes dans notre tribu, répondit la femme en la regardant d'un air d'incompréhension. Ou plutôt, il n'en naît qu'un par siècle, ne me dites pas que vous l'ignoriez ? Tout Hyrule le sait, et même au delà ce trait de notre race est connu !  
-Je l'ignorais… Ou plutôt, j'ai du le savoir, mais je ne m'en souvenais plus.  
-Vraiment étrange, commenta la gérudo. Vous êtes une amnésique par magie, non ? D'habitude, ils oublient uniquement leur passé… Mais ne parlons pas de cela ici, les pierres ont des oreilles, et les gérudos encore plus…

Ils entrèrent dans l'un des quartiers de la forteresse où se trouvait les appartements de la gérudo. Apparemment, celle-ci occupait un poste bien plus important que celui de simple chef de patrouille.  
- Bien, permettez-moi de me présenter… je me nomme Lâaruço, et je suis actuellement la reine des gérudos par procuration. Et vous, qui êtes vous ?  
-Je m'appelle Flamme, et voici Lésa, c'est la petite, et Yorwan, c'est le crétin.  
-Vous êtes un sheikah, non ? s'étonna Lâaruço. Qu'est ce que vous fichez avec une femme-fleur ? Et puis, votre race est supposée être extrêmement fière, alors comment supportez-vous ces insultes ?  
-La galanterie m'empêche d'y réponde, déclara le jeune homme, mais Flamme sait pertinemment que je n'en pense pas moins qu'elle.  
-Quelle galanterie ? Quand il n'y a pas de jolie filles en vue, tu ne te dérange pas pour m'insulter !  
-Vous pouvez pas être sages deux minutes ? explosa Lésa. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes invités, et vous faites perdre son temps à notre hôte !  
Flamme grimaça mais ne continua pas la dispute qui pourtant promettait d'être intéressante avec Yorwan qui voulait impressionner la reine des gérudos.  
- Merci, petite, dit celle-ci. Et maintenant, de quoi vous souvenez-vous ? Je sais plus ou moins pourquoi le désert vous attire… mais ce n'est pas uniquement votre passé que vous recherchez, pas vrai ?  
-En fait, nous…  
-Attendez une minute, coupa Lâaruço. Je vais vous servir quelque chose à boire… un peu corsé peut être au début, mais excellent. Personnellement, ça ne me fait presque plus rien ! Et pour la petite… il doit me rester un peu de lait de jument.  
Les verres qu'elle tendis à Yorwan et Flamme contenait un liquide vaguement argenté et dégageant une forte odeur d'alcool. La jeune femme, méfiante, préféra laisser le sheikah goûter d'abord et en profita pour expliquer ses projets à la reine gérudo.  
- Il se trouve que parallèlement à la recherche de mon passé, j'ai décidé d'essayer de réunifier la Triforce afin de pouvoir souhaiter qu'il n'y ait jamais plus de sages à Hyrule.  
Lâaruço, qui était en train de boire, recracha tout sous le coup de la surprise.  
- Eh bien ! On peut dire que vous fixez la barre plutôt haut ! Vous êtes au moins au courant que l'un des fragments est entre les mains de Ganondorf, le sorcier le plus dangereux de tous les temps, et accessoirement enfermé à l'heure actuelle dans le saint royaume ?  
-Oui, Yorwan m'a parlé de ce détail. Mais si on l'y a mis, on peut l'en enlever, et alors je le tuerais. Je n'ai peur de personne, et surtout pas de lui. Il n'est rien qu'un minable, puisque même Link a pu le vaincre.  
-Avec beaucoup de difficultés ! objecta Yorwan qui regardait avec inquiétude son verre. Et pourtant, ce simple hylien était meilleur combattant que tous les sheikahs réunis ! Et toi, simple femme-fleur amnésique à cause de lui, tu oses prétendre à vaincre celui qu'il n'a pas réussi à vraiment tuer ? Laisse-moi rire !  
C'est ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, et enhardit par le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas, il vida au passage son gobelet avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.  
- Un peu corsé, c'est ça ? commenta Flamme.  
-Les sheikahs sont comme les hyliens, répondit la gérudo. Incapable de supporter ce qui vient du désert… Bien, donc vous voulez aller au saint royaume ? Oui, ça peut se faire… Nous autres gérudos connaissons grâce au désert des choses que les autres races ignorent, à commencer par un passage vers le saint royaume. Mais si vous voulez vraiment y aller, il vous faudra quitter Hyrule je le crains…


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Lorsque Yorwan se réveilla, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Les Déesses seules savaient ce que cette barbare de voleuse du désert mettait dans sa liqueur, mais il y avait une chose de sûr : ce truc devait être encore plus explosif que les barils de poudres des gorons du pic des neiges à Termina !  
En plus d'avoir un mal de tête affreux, le jeune homme avait horriblement chaud. Même dans le désert de ces satanées gérudos il devait faire meilleur ! Il ouvrit alors les yeux. Perdu, il était précisément dans le désert gérudo, sur une sorte de civière, Lésa assise à côté de lui.  
- On est où là ?  
-Oh, tu es réveillé ? s'extasia la fillette. Super, je commençais à m'ennuyer. Flamme n'est pas drôle du tout depuis hier, elle n'arrête pas de parler tout le temps avec Lâaruço, elle ne s'occupe même plus de moi !  
-Attend, tu ne voudrais pas aller plus vite ? Je crois que j'ai une sacrée gueu… Depuis hier ! Tu veux dire que j'ai dormi une journée entière ?  
-Plus ou moins oui ! Mais maintenant, plus le droit de faire la sieste, il faut que tu m'aides à comprendre ce qui se passe, parce que c'est drôlement compliqué pour une simple petite kokiri comme moi tu vois ?  
Mal de crâne. Yorwan se prit la tête entre les mains et regarda la petite blondinette. Non, même s'il le lui demandait poliment, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se taire… Tant pis, ça lui apprendrait à boire un truc inconnu avant les autres.  
- Vas-y, expliques, je verrais bien si je comprend mieux…  
-Je te préviens, c'est très bizarre. Quand tu t'es endormi, Lâaruço a dit à Flamme qu'elle allait l'aider pour son histoire de Triforce, parce que l'ancien sage, Nabooru, lui a parlé de ce qui leur arrive, et elle a trouvé ça drôlement injuste aussi. Et là, elle a dit que pour ça, il fallait aller dans un autre pays que Hyrule, qui est pas Hyrule, mais en fait ça l'est aussi d'après ce que j'ai compris, et c'est ça en premier que je comprend pas. Ensuite, Lâaruço a dit que depuis cet autre pays, elle pourrait aller dans un autre pays encore que cette fois c'est Termina mais ça l'est pas, parce que là-bas il y a là où les femmes-fleurs elles vivent et que elles savent comment on va au Saint royaume que ça partout mais c'est nulle-part. Tu comprends quelque chose toi ?  
Non, il ne comprenait rien. D'un autre côté, entre le langage enfantin de Lésa et son cerveau qui tentait de faire sécession, même un zora centenaire n'aurait pas réussi à comprendre.  
- Tu n'as pas demandé à Flamme de t'expliquer ?  
-Si, mais elle veut plus de moi ! Elle s'entend trop super bien avec sa nouvelle amie, alors moi je compte plus…  
-Eyh, je suis encore là moi, pas vrai ? Comme si on avait besoin de cette femme-fleur caractérielle !  
-C'est mon amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! protesta Lésa en commençant à pleurer. Et je veux pas que elle s'occupe plus de moi, c'est pas juste ! Tu vas voir, je suis même parfaitement tout à fait complètement sûre qu'elle va même plus se disputer avec toi !  
-Ça ne serait pas vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle. En fait, ça me plairait même…  
Il ne le dit pas tout haut, mais la simple idée de Flamme lui hurlant dessus augmentait encore son mal de tête. Bien sûr, elle ne hurlait jamais, mais ce détail n'était pas important.  
Et justement, Flamme et Lâaruço arrivaient. Elles semblaient lancées dans une discussion passionnante et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près de Yorwan et de Lésa, elles… ne s'arrêtèrent pas.  
- Eh ! protesta le sheikah. On est là je vous signale !  
-Tiens, tu as fini de cuver ? constata Flamme. Ça tombe bien, nous allons devoir grimper, et si tu avais dormi, ça n'aurait pas été particulièrement simple.  
-Grimper ? Pour aller où ?  
-A Holodrum, répondit la gérudo comme si c'était une évidence. Vous devez y prendre le passage pour Labrynna.  
-Holodrum ? Labrynna ? C'est quoi encore ça ?  
-Holodrum est un pays se trouvant dans notre monde, de l'autre côté de ces falaises. Les gérudos sont seules à connaître son existence.  
-Blasphème ! rugit Yorwan. La sainte histoire des Déesses enseigne que lorsqu'elles descendirent sur ce monde, Din, Nayru et Farore créèrent la noble terre d'Hyrule, laissant le reste à l'état de chaos où…  
-…chuteraient ceux qui tenteraient de quitter la terre bénie par leurs mains, compléta la reine des gérudos. Oui, je connais la légende aussi bien que n'importe quel habitant d'Hyrule ! Mais il se trouve qu'elle est fausse, voilà tout. De l'autre côté des falaises, il y a encore un désert, et ensuite il y a Holodrum, un pays largement aussi beau qu'Hyrule, crois-moi ! Nabooru m'a dit un jour qu'elle y était déjà allée, et qu'elle avait regretté que ses responsabilités la forcent à revenir ici.  
-Totalement ridicule.  
Flamme soupira. Décidément, ce sheikah décoloré était insupportablement borné ! Bien sûr, elle aussi avait eu un choc en apprenant l'existence d'un autre pays, mais elle avait rapidement accepté cet état des choses !  
- Ecoute-moi bien attentivement, ordonna-t-elle au jeune homme. Je te laisse le choix : soit tu viens avec moi, soit tu restes ici. Dans un cas, tu me surveilles mais tu blasphèmes, dans l'autre tu ne sais pas ce que je fais mais tu respecte les légendes. Alors, tu fais quoi ?  
-Je viens, grogna-t-il. Je n'ai pas le choix si je ne veux pas que tu gardes le secret de l'amnésie pour toi si tu le trouves…  
-Ouais, on va bien s'amuser ! s'exclama Lésa.  
-Non, toi tu reste, objecta Flamme. Ça pourrait être beaucoup trop dangereux pour un petit bout de blondinette dans ton genre.  
-M'en moque, je veux venir. Si tu m'en empêches, j'arrête de manger et je me laisse mourir de faim et je vais mourir et ça serait ta faute !  
Elle avait crié ça rapidement et d'un seul coup, ce qui donnait plutôt 'situmenempêchesjarrêtedemangeretjemelaissemourirdefaimetjevaismouriretçaseraittafaute', si bien que bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce que la fillette avait dit, Flamme saisit au moins l'idée générale : Lésa voulait venir, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.  
-Ok, ça va, soupira Flamme. Tu viens aussi… Bon, levez-vous les feignants, Lâaruço va nous montrer un passage simple d'accès… Enfin, un peu plus que les autres quoi.

Le passage en question était le lit sec d'un petit ruisseau qui avait du couler là quelques millénaires auparavant. Cependant, comparé à l'ascension directe des hautes falaises, ce minuscule chemin tortueux était une jolie route bien plate.  
Du moins, c'est ce dont Flamme tenta de se persuader avant de commencer à monter. Plusieurs fois, ils manquèrent tous les trois de tomber, mais à chaque fois ils parvirent à se raccrocher à une pierre ou une racine desséchée.  
Et enfin, ils arrivèrent au sommet, épuisés, morts de soif et de faim, les mains et les genoux en sang à cause des chutes, mais toujours vivants, c'était déjà ça. Devant eux s'étendait un immense désert et loin, très loin à l'horizon, une bande d'un vert éclatant. Holodrum.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Un nouveau problème se posa rapidement tandis qu'ils admiraient le paysage. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en haut, comment allaient-ils redescendre, et du bon côté de préférence ? Il n'y avait rien, aucun chemin plus facile de ce côté. En fait, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose sur cette falaise (si on pouvait appeler cette barrière de roche une falaise) et cette unique chose était une petite pousse toute desséchée.  
- Ce n'est même pas comestible, grommela Flamme.  
-De quoi tu parles encore ? demanda le sheikah.  
-De cette… plante, en supposant qu'un truc pareil mérite vraiment son nom. On dirait une sorte de liane… Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas plus grande !  
-Fais-la pousser, répondit-il simplement.  
Elle le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des idiots, et il lui rendit ce regard. Ce type était-il vraiment idiot ou le faisait-il exprès ? Flamme penchait pour la première solution.  
- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dis qu'il fallait pas mal de choses pour faire pousser une plante à commencer par de l'eau ?  
-Et toi, t'as vraiment tout oublier, constata Yorwan. C'est un de tes pouvoirs de femme-fleur, tu peux faire pousser démesurément les plantes juste avec ta volonté ! Tu as pas mal frimé avec ça au village avant de t'enfuir…  
-Vraiment ? Mais… je faisais ça comment ?  
-Ben… tu te concentrais, tu disais 'pousse' et ça poussait… Je ne me souviens pas d'autre chose.  
Super. Avec ça, Flamme se sentait prête à tout… Non mais quel crétin ! Si ça se trouvait, il manquait un détail capital, une poudre, une potion à verser sur la plante qu'il n'avait pas pu voir ! Décidément, les non-femmes-fleurs ne valaient absolument rien ! Et une fois de plus, elle devrait s'en sortir seule.

Elle s'assit en tailleur devant la petite pousse et fixa celle-ci. Se concentrer, se concentrer… Au bout de quelques minutes, Flamme eut la sensation de sentir comme une énergie autour d'elle et en elle. Sans trop savoir comment, elle fit se déplacer l'énergie vers la liane qui sembla devenir lumineuse. A cet instant présent, il n'y avait plus rien que cette liane pour la jeune femme, elle était le centre de son univers, le centre de sa vie. La jeune femme voulait la voir grandir, la voir vivre et s'épanouir, afin que chacun puisse admirer sa beauté et sa perfection.  
- Pousse, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas la déranger.  
La petite plante se mit alors à grandir, à prendre de la largeur, de la longueur, à devenir plus solide. Dès qu'elle fut assez longue, Yorwan l'attrapa et la dirigea vers la plaine où ils voulaient aller. Flamme du se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. Quoi ? Il osait toucher SA merveille, pire, lui imposer sa volonté ? Mais elle se souvint à temps qui elle était, qui il était, ce qui se passait. La liane était largement assez longue maintenant, et Flamme coupa son lien avec elle.  
Aussitôt, elle se sentit épuisée, comme si la plante lui avait volé ses forces pour croître. Mais loin de s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle se releva, un peu tremblante certes, mais c'était sans importance. Ils allaient pouvoir descendre.  
- Bien… Qui passe le premier ? demanda Flamme.  
Elle fut étonnée de constater qu'elle ne pouvait que murmurer tant elle était faible. Cela n'échappa pas à Yorwan qui pourtant ne se moqua pas d'elle.  
- Je vais y aller, décida-t-il. Je suis le plus lourd de nous trois, donc si elle tient pour moi, cette liane devrait vous supporter sans problèmes.  
-Tu es drôlement courageux dis donc ! commenta Lésa. Moi, j'aurai super peur de tomber, parce que c'est méga super trop haut ici !  
-Il n'est pas courageux, il est frimeur… Les hommes sont tous comme ça, incapables de ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion parce qu'ils pensent que ça plait aux femmes. C'est pitoyable. Enfin, si ça l'amuse après tout !  
Le jeune homme grimaça, et elle comprit qu'elle avait visé juste. Malheureusement, elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour arriver à s'en réjouir.

Le sheikah pris tous leurs bagages sur son dos puis agrippa la tige et tira un peu dessus. Apparemment satisfait par ce petit test, il se laissa descendre, et environ une heure plus tard, il touchait enfin le sol. Ce fut alors le tour de Lésa qui, encouragée par le succès de Yorwan, se laissa glisser bien plus rapidement sous le regard horrifié de Flamme qui craignait qu'elle ne finisse par tomber. Ce fut alors à elle de descendre de la barrière rocheuse.  
Le début se passa plutôt bien. Bien accrochée à la liane, elle descendait prudemment, presque centimètre par centimètre. Mais avec le temps, elle sentit ses forces diminuer puis disparaître alors qu'elle était encore à une vingtaine de mètres de la terre ferme. Au même moment, la tige commença à mincir et à jaunir, devenant sèche et cassante, si bien que ce qui devait arriver arriva : la plante se cassa brusquement tandis que Flamme tombait.  
Elle ferma les yeux. Mourir maintenant ? Alors que sa quête commençait à peine ? Non, ce n'était pas juste ! Elle avait juré à Saria de libérer les sages ! Hors de question qu'elle trahisse sa promesse !  
La jeune femme sentit alors qu'elle venait d'atterrir… sur quelque chose de moelleux ? Non, totalement impossible. Ici, c'était le désert, il n'y avait rien… que de la pierre et du sable. Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à se retrouver au paradis. Mais non, Flamme se trouvait sur une sorte de bulle rose qui elle-même se trouvait sur le sol de pierre.  
- Descend Flamme, ordonna Lésa. Yorwan risque de ne plus tenir très longtemps !  
Loin de descendre –de toutes façons, elle était trop faible pour bouger –la femme-fleur se tourna vers le sheikah. Celui-ci avait les bras tendus dans sa direction et transpirait largement comme s'il faisait un énorme effort. Brusquement, il se relâcha totalement, la bulle disparut et Flamme se retrouva sur le sol.  
- C'est toi qui a fait ça Yorwan ?  
-Non, c'est Link ! Bien sûr que c'est moi, qui d'autre ?  
-Depuis quand tu fais de la magie ? Je croyais que les sheikah n'étaient que des guerriers !  
-QUI a osé te dire une chose pareille ? s'étonna-t-il. Nous sommes des guerriers, d'accord, mais les plupart d'entre nous maîtrisent aussi un minimum de magie ! Bien sûr, certain, comme moi, sont loin d'être de grands sorciers, mais je me débrouille.  
-Pourquoi t'as jamais utilisé la magie avant ? demanda Lésa. Pour faire la cuisine par exemple, ça aurait été bien !  
Il se détourna d'elles et alla chercher leurs affaires qu'il avait posées sur un rocher.  
- On devrait se dépêcher, j'aimerai autant ne pas trop m'attarder dans ce désert. Nous n'avons quand même pas beaucoup d'eau, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'oasis. En tout cas, je n'en ai pas vu.  
-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, protesta la kokiri. Pourquoi t'as pas fait de la magie avant ?  
-J'ai… j'ai mes raisons, voilà tout. Occupes-toi un peu de tes affaires pour changer, d'accord ? Et arrête de parler, dans ce four tu vas te déshydrater.  
Il se mit alors en route sous le regard étonné de ses deux compagnes de voyages. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se permettait d'être désagréable avec Lésa.  
-Pourquoi il est méchant ? chuchota celle-ci.  
-Peut être un mauvais souvenir… Vient, on va le rejoindre. Et plus de questions sur ça, d'accord ?  
La petite fille acquiesça. Elle avait beau être légèrement écervelée par moment, elle comprenait qu'on puisse avoir des souvenirs désagréables.


End file.
